I Must Not Chase The Samurai
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: She stole a glance at all the samurai working to save her village. When she didn't see the one she had her eye on, she went to find him. KiraraxKatsushiro: Fluffy


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Samurai 7 or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "I Must Not Chase the Boys" or any material relating to Play in any way or form.

* * *

**Dedicated to Becky, my biggest fan and "twin" sister.**

* * *

As Kirara walked around the village, she stole glances at each of the seven samurai who had come to save her village. 

_Won't someone tell me what has happened to me?  
Why am I so misunderstood?  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be._

Kambei, the fearless leader, and Gorobei, the entertainer, strode around the village, surveying the land for weak points that would need to be guarded.

_They say I'll understand it all in good time.  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind.  
I'm goin' crazy with this push me, pull me  
Caught between wrong and right…_

Shichiroji, the right-hand man, and Heihachi, the mechanic, were working tirelessly on an enormous crossbow the rice-lover had designed.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me,  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys…_

Kyuzo, the silent samurai, and Kikuchiyo, were teaching the other farmers how to wield weapons: Kyuzo focused on archery, Kikuchiyo on bamboo spears.

_I started writing down my deepest secrets.  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy.  
Got the feelin' that the way my life  
Is got to be prepared for changes…_

But the one Kirara had her eye on… was not present. Katsushiro, the youngest, most inexperienced samurai, was on guard duty.

_Won't someone tell me what has happened to me?  
Why am I so misunderstood?  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be._

The water-priestess strolled toward the outskirts of the village, looking for the young blue-eyed man. Soon, there would be war. What would he do then, when he hadn't even killed a single person yet?

_I wanna give in to the woman in me,  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys…_

Presently, Kirara came upon a meadow sliced down the middle with a river. There, he stood in the moonlight, practicing his kenjutsu, trying not to step clumsily. She let out a sigh; the poor boy wanted so much to be a samurai.

_I wanna go left, but they tell me go right.  
Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys…_

Suddenly, Katsushiro froze, sensing a gentle presence behind him. Sheathing his sword, he turned to her. Kirara smiled at his moonlight silhouette, knowing full-well he liked her.

_They can try to make me write a thousand lies,  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside.  
They got their opinions but I just don't care.  
'Cause that's not what I wanna hear…_

Without a word, Katsushiro stepped toward Kirara, gently taking her hand in his. Kirara froze; it wasn't like Katsushiro to act like this. She watched him as he caressed her soft hand in his, tenderly stroking her fingers.

_I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I must, I must, I must not chase… the boys._

The young samurai brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Katsushiro was glad the priestess could not see the longing in his eyes as he let go of her hand and turned away. He began to walk back into the woods, to resume his post, leaving Kirara there beside the river, cradling her hand to her chest.

_I wanna give in to the woman in me,  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys…_

For a full half hour, she stood there, remembering his feather-light kiss on her hand, unconsciously wishing that the kiss had fallen on her own lips than her hand. Finally, she turned toward the village, dazedly making her way back to her home.

_I wanna go left, but they tell me go right.  
Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys…_

Upon stepping inside the shrine that served as her home, Kirara was confronted by her grandmother. From the somewhat shocked look on Kirara's face, her grandmother guessed what had happened. She knew practically everything about her grandmother.

"You look well. I remember what it was like Kirara, dear…" she trailed off, smiling as she reminisced. Kirara returned the smile as she knelt before the altar and prayed. Her dousing crystal glowed brightly for a second, then died down to a mere shimmer.

"I must not chase that boy," she thought.


End file.
